The invention relates to a car, notably of a funicular railway, having a chassis running to and fro on a track laid along a slope and a compartment disposed on said chassis, said compartment having a longitudinal symmetry plane parallel to the axis of the track, as well as a floor and a roof.
A car of the kind mentioned generally speaking comprises a compartment fixed to the chassis, the floor being appreciably horizontal in spite of the inclination of the chassis climbing the gradient. In funicular railways with steep gradients or a long car, the floor is tiered so as to follow the slope better. If the funicular railway track has small gradient variations, the corresponding inclination of the compartment, notably of its floor, is not troublesome, but these variations must be limited. The contours of the ground may impose trajectories having sections with different gradients and the resulting sloping position of the compartment is uncomfortable and dangerous. The possibilities of installing funicular railways are thus limited to certain sites with appreciably constant gradients.
The object of the present invention is to provide a car which can be used on tracks having different gradients.